


'Forced' to share a bed

by ArcticSwan



Series: Adventures in love and pain [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, forced to share a bed, oh no, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: So... I wanted to make fun of an old trope.Anyway, someone messes up the 'order' for the bed arrangement during a Gucci deployment, and Trent and Full Metal ends up having to share a bed.
Relationships: Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer
Series: Adventures in love and pain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	'Forced' to share a bed

“Alright, Jason, Ray… You’re with me…” Blackburn shrugged as he handed two key cards over to them, then he pulled another miniature paper folder out of his pocket. “Clay, Brock, Sonny.”

The guys took the keycards as he handed them out.

“And here is where it gets a bit embarrassing.” He cleared his voice, “You see, when someone ordered these rooms, they managed to order two three person rooms, like they should. But they did not get the memo for the last two rooms. Those are both single rooms. Lisa, you obviously get one of them.”

Blackburn wasn’t even done talking when Sonny started to snicker.

“What’s so funny?” Clay rolled his eyes and elbowed Sonny a little harder than stricktly necessary.

“Nothing.” Sonny still chuckled, “Just something I read somewhere. Nothing special.”

“Wait? Sonny reads?” Brock frowned, “I did not see that coming.”

Now the whole team chuckled, even Blackburn.

“Anyway. Trent, Full Metal… You’re either going to have to share a bed or one of you will have to sleep on the couch.”

Sonny’s mild laughter attack had returned in full force.

“Great.” Trent sighed, trying his best to look utterly uninterested in sharing a bed with Metal.

“Dibs on the side towards the window.” Metal chuckled, elbowing Trent.

“Guess I’ll take the couch…” Trent shook his head.

“Sonny, _why_ are you _still_ laughing.” Brock tilted his head questioningly.

“I swear, you don’t need to know.” Sonny smirked. “It’s actually best if you don’t know.”

123123123

“What do you think Sonny laughed at earlier?” Metal asked as he trailed his fingers over Trent’s shoulder as they laid next to each other in the queen sized bed in the room they shared.

“I don’t know…” Trent shrugged a little.

“I kinda want to check his browser history…” Metal smirked, placing his other hand over Trent’s which was rested over his lower abdomen. “You know, my sister reads these short stories… She’s talked a bit about some classic plotlines. Character A and character B is forced to share a room… Whoops, there’s only one bed…”

“Yeah?”

“And then they fall in love and sex happens. Or the other way around sometimes…”

Trent let his hand slide a bit, “I wouldn’t mind that…”

“You know what?” Metal jutted his hips a little as Trent’s hand went further south, “It might be a good idea… Now that I think of it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I definitely decided that Sonny miiiight read a bit of fanfiction in this one. Lol. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
